love hurts part 2
by mandymoore1
Summary: follow on from love hurts, this story involves demons and time travel inc. phoebe and cole also including the younger charmed sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes6 thanks for your revews thes are the awnser to your questions

1 I love the thought of Phoebe havig Cole's kid to there my favrote charmed couple.

2 I liked Prue with Andy and i like all the chamed vones my favrot's Phoebe I thought she'd be a little angry that he'd been gone so long.

3 i thought when he saved her dauhter she'd run into his arms i like it when there together.

4 I think it's romantic pluss there made for each outher they should be married even if my sister say's Phoebe and Cole shouldent be together as he's evil i ignore her so douse my outher sister who agrees with me

5 thanks for saying you like my story.

hears the sequel thanks every one who revewd

**_Love hurts part 2 _**

**_note: this is set 3 months after the wedding phoebe has just foyund out she's pregnant._**

**_Phoebe is on her way to P3 because she want's to try and make peice with her sisters, Cole is at home with Jade she dose notKnow what she's going to say but she misse's them all of a suden a demon apears and Phoebe say's " powers that be take me home"not realiseing she's dealing with a time demon and shes gone back in time._**

**_1998_**

**_When Phoebe gets to the Manor she is shocked to see heryounger looking self and her sisters, looking shocked to see her self and her sisters fromroughly 10years ago so she say's "what year is it"young Phoebe say's 1998 you look very familliar have you casted the spell to go back in time like we did weeks ago. Phoebe says that a demon appeared and when she said she wanted to go back home all of a sudden I ended up here .Cole will be getting worried. young Prue say's " we'll figure it out and who's Cole" Phoebe say's "my husband". _**

**_back in the present_**

**_Cole has just senced Phoebe in the past so he calls there white lighter Amanda and tells her whats happened and she gives him a bag of magic dust and asks her to watch Jade and he shimmers back as he can sence where she is._**

**_1998 _**

**_Cole has just shimmerd in to the Manor when Young Prue shouts "demon"and she sends him hurtling into a wall, Phoebe runs over to Cole and helps him up and say's "Cole are you ok" Young Prue say's you married a demon, Phoebe did you go crazy" Phoebe say's no, he's half demon and he's good, look how he's come back because heknew i needed him. " Cole kisses Phoebe and say's "i was so worried" Phoebe say's "i'm ok you did a stupid thing you know how my sisters feel about you. And going back could mess with the future, i want Jade and our new baby to be born you Know" Cole say's Amanda gave me some dust we use it once the demons vanquisd" Phoebe say's you are so clever Cole sorry i doughted you. He say's "i'm just glad you areok M'rs Turner" Young Piper say's you did notkeep the family name" Phoebe say's no not after you made me choose between Cole and the family" young Prue say's you chose a demon over the family" Phoebe say's stop that i love him that's all there is to it. He's my soul mate he makes me happy. _**

**_please review tell me what you think should i continue _**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Blue eyes6 thanks for the review ii like it when Phoebe sticks up for Cole as that's what she should of done in seasen 5 glad you liked it

_**Love hurts part 2**_

**chapter 2**

**y k w t d k meanes you know what to do kids**

**1998**

**Phoebe is in the atic with Cole and her youngself going throuth the book while Young Piper and Prue are making the Potion when the time demon shimers in with Jade and Wyatt and Phoebe say's y k w t d k a****nd they shimer and orb to Phoebejust asyoung Prue and Piper come in with thepotion they trow it at the time demon and both Phoebe's and theyoung charmed ones chant " we won't let you mess with timeno moreso with these words you'll vanish for good"and he dissepears in a puff of smoke once he's goneWyatt runs to Piper and say's"mommy your hairs difrent"Phoebe say'sWyatt"we've gone back in time that's young Piper" wyatt say's ok but she's still my mommy" Phoebe say's yes just a youngerverisen of your mom"Jade say's and mommyis she you andwhere's the young daddy" Phoebe say's yes she's me andshe havnt met Cole yet that's why he's****not hear" Jade say's "ok mommy"**

**they all go down stairs and young Piper make's lunch and they all sit down and eat then Cole say's "we beter go home and Phoebe say's ok kids they hand on they do and Cole throws the magick dust and he shimmers them home.**

**back in the present**

**they have just got home when leo orbs in with Piper and Merlinda Piper runs to Wyatt and hugs him then she turns to Phoebe and say's "what happend" Phoebe say's "time demon we vanquisd him now where are Prue and paige i have to talk to you" Piper say's have you decided to leave Cole that's great you'r doing the rightthing sis he's no good" Phoebe is seeting and say's "no i'm not leaving Cole when will you get it in you'r heads i love Cole and i'll never leave him those 5 years we where apart i longed for his return and now he's back you keep going on about me leaving" Piper say's "hen what is it" Phoebe say's "i'm pregnant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love hurts part 2 _**

**_chapter 3 _**

Piper pics up Wyatt and take's leo's hand and say's "bye Phoebe i hope you have a nice life" Phoebe say's why do you have to be like this dont you want meto be happy i,m you're sister for darn sake don't you care about how I feel orare you to selfish to care about anyone but yourself" (cole and leo take the children in the outher room) Piper say's i'm selfish what about you we where there to surport you when he left he was gone 5 years or have you forgotten that and we where there when you where crying over him"Phoebe say'ssome sopport you gave going on about how i was better of without him wellI wasn't i was empty insid the only thing that kept me going was Jade my little shimmering angle living proof of mine and Cole's love and nowIhave my soulmate backand we arehappy you want me to leavehim wellI won'tso get that out ofyour head i wander what happend to big sister who cared who climed in to my bed whenI had a nightmareIbet if you came face toface with you're7 yearoldself she'd tell you to stop being so selfish and be more soportive thats whatI reacen" Piper say'sshe woulden't"Phoebe say's" Iwish you could see how close we used to be"

all ofa sudden in twirl of lights 2 little girls apear the yougest looks scaredshhe turns to the older one and say's "Piper what happend"little Piper say's"it will be ok PhoebeIknow these lady's imet them before ( she points at Piper)that one has my name"little Phoebe say's ok" and walks over to Piper and say's "what happend" Piper say's you're in the future i'myour sister all grown up"little Piper say's so you're me" Piper say's yes i am andshe's Phoebe"littlePhoebe goes over to Phoebe and say's "hi"just asJadecomes in and runs overtoPhoebe and say's" mommywho are they" Phoebe points at little Phoebe and say's she's me ( she points at little Piper) and that's Piper" Jade turns to little Phoebe and say's" little mommy do you want to play with my tea set we can have a tea party" little Phoebe say's ok andPiper" and they go and Play"


End file.
